


He'll Pretend it's Just for the Cash

by Zerotaste



Category: King of Prism: Shiny Seven Stars, プリティーリズム | Pretty Rhythm
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, One Sided Taiga to Kazuki, Prostitution, Rimming, Taking A Phone Call During Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: It’s not like it’s not enjoyable or anything, but seeing the smile spread across Kakeru’s face as he swallows his pride to tell him he needs money sucks. If only the guy he had this kind of arrangement with wasn’t so smug and flashy and well, Kakeru. Taiga doesn’t know if he’d find himself doing this with someone that wasn’t him though.
Relationships: Juuouin Kakeru/Kougami Taiga
Kudos: 4





	He'll Pretend it's Just for the Cash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gayvampiregrandpa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayvampiregrandpa/gifts).



> Merry Xmas to my lovely fiance, she requested kaketai with Taiga fucking Kakeru to get money for Kazuki Merch and here it is

He knows that looking at the merch line up is only going to result in longing for things he can’t afford again, but he can’t help himself. Kazuki’s merch looks so good! He’s smiling so confidently and handsomely, and the way his shirt dips down just low enough to give a hint of his pecs… he really is cool isn’t he? There’s none of that stupid flirting bullshit going on with his merch either, it’s all manly and street themed photos for this round of merch for Kazuki. The fact Taiga has to miss out on it because he can’t scrounge up the cash is a crime. Well, there is a way for him to get the money but he’s been telling himself this time he’s not going to give Kakeru the satisfaction of him needing his help again. Dammit, why does his one option have to be _him._

It’s not like it’s not enjoyable or anything, but seeing the smile spread across Kakeru’s face as he swallows his pride to tell him he needs money _sucks._ If only the guy he had this kind of arrangement with wasn’t so smug and flashy and well, Kakeru. Taiga doesn’t know if he’d find himself doing this with someone that wasn’t him though. He’d blushed enough for a lifetime when the idea of it had first come up, he can’t go through that again. The big question right now is if he’s desperate enough for this merch to put up with that stupid smile. He doesn’t have to let his eyes dip back to the promotional images, he already knows his answer. He needs it.

Groaning at himself in frustration and falling heavily against his mattress, his eyes turn to the ceiling. Kakeru’s definitely going to be annoying about him going to him, he’s always annoying. His stupid face and voice and way of teasing him… ugh. If only he could do this and Kakeru would stay quiet the whole time and not say stupid shit. He should charge him extra for the right to talk. Well, it’s all for Kazuki’s sake after all. If Kazuki can stand doing those stupid fanservice jumps for the sake of his fans, then Taiga can stand fucking the most annoying man alive for the sake of getting Kazuki’s merch.

\-----

Raising his hand to knock on the door, he pauses for a moment to ready himself for whatever annoying reaction Kakeru’s going to have at him admitting he needs money. He probably already knows, Taiga wouldn’t be surprised at all if he’s been expecting this since the news of the new merch came out. Dammit. Letting his fist connect with wood, he lets Kakeru know he’s there and tries to ignore the weird mix of embarrassment and excitement that always builds within him at doing this.

A smile is already plastered across Kakeru’s features as the door swings open. Heat flushing through his cheeks, Taiga can’t quite bring himself to look him in the eyes as Kakeru leans against the door frame. No matter how many times he’s done this, it still feels shameful to ask for his help. It would be so much easier if he didn’t have to say it, it’s so obvious that he’s here because of their arrangement, but Kakeru wouldn’t let him off so easily. He takes pleasure in seeing Taiga squirm.

“Wanbanko~ Oh? Taiga-kyun’s come to visit, lucky me!” Yep, already annoying. “What might Kakeru-kyun have done to deserve this?”

“Kazuo.” Pushing past him into the room he stands awkwardly in the middle of it as he waits for the door to click shut.

“Might it have something to do with Kazuki-san’s new merchandise?” The gleam in Kakeru’s eyes is so irritating as he hits the nail on the head first try.

Nodding in affirmation, he stumbles over finding the words to ask to work for the money for it.

“It’s expensive.” He doesn’t resent Kazuki for that at all, his goods deserve to be at a premium price. “So I thought if you wanted to do that thing…”

His cheeks feel like they’re on fire as he lets his words trail off. Ahh dammit! This is so embarrassing. One day he’ll have enough money of his own to not have to do this and if he does end up fucking Kakeru again it’ll be just because he wants to, no money involved. No that he would want to fuck Kakeru without money involved… or would he? He’s not bad looking and for how annoying he is, he is pretty good in bed but… yeah better not to think about that kind of stuff. It’s easy to justify why he’s letting his cock slide between his lips or having him fuck his ass when there’s money involved and merch on the line.

“Hmm, that thing?” Kakeru is definitely acting oblivious on purpose, he knows exactly what he’s talking about!

“Don’t act stupid Kazuo.” Huffing to himself he lets his eyes dart around the room. He knows they’re the only people in here but he has to make certain in case he says anything too incriminating. “The usual thing, y’know, that…”

“Oh~ That!” Kakeru starts to walk across the room to his desk as he speaks. “Certainly Taiga-kyun. Tell you what, I’ll throw in a little extra if you let me take a photo. A wittle birdie towld me abowt a to be announced bromide set being released at the same time that you might be interested in~”

Bromide set? More Kazuki merch? Kakeru’s obsession with having pictures of him is stupid but…

“Deal.” 

The smile on Kakeru’s face grows wider as he picks up his wallet and opens it. Swallowing thickly as he watches him count out notes, the nerves and embarrassment in Taiga twist into more excitement, building on the small amount that’s been running through him since he arrived at the door. He doesn’t know why his body reacts like this to being paid by Kakeru but it does make things a lot easier to get into. The first time he’d ended up spreading his legs for him, he’d tried to keep his mind purely on Kazuki and imagined that it was him pounding into him instead. By the third time he’d given up on that entirely. As much as he’d never be able to admit it, there’s something really arousing about being Kakeru’s whore.

As the notes are spread out on Kakeru’s desk for him to see, his stomach does a little flip. There’s definitely enough there to cover the merch and standard bromide pricing. Maybe even a little too much. He’ll bring back the change if there’s any. He doesn’t want Kakeru’s charity or anything like that after all.

“Now I do hate to say this when you’ve come all the way in here and worked yourself up for it, but I do have some emails to respond to before we can really get into things.” Kakeru’s hand comes up to cup his cheek, a thumb stroking the skin tenderly. “Unless, you want to warm me up while I finish working.” 

Lips press against his own as Kakeru leans in and instinctively he leans in for a far deeper kiss than Kakeru gives him. Embarrassment flushes through him at being too eager. He should have made sure Kakeru wasn’t working before coming to his room but it’s rarer that he isn’t working. Usually he manages to excuse his time spent with Taiga as a much needed break but he must be really busy today. Taking in the desk and Kakeru’s computer, his gaze travels downwards. He can fit under Kakeru’s desk for sure and isn’t it easier to get a start with things so they can get this over and done with? He’s definitely not considering sucking him off under the desk because thinking about the idea has arousal throbbing through his own cock. Definitely not at all. Nope.

“Fine, if it’ll get you off faster.” Brushing past Kakeru quickly and hoping he doesn’t notice that he’s already getting hard, he crouches down to position himself under the desk.

Who can really blame him for getting into it though? He’s a teenage guy who likes guys and Kakeru isn’t terrible looking. It makes sense that the idea of having a dick in his mouth has him getting riled up. That’s got nothing to do with the fact he’s going to be sucking him off as he works either. Not at all. Hearing Kakeru’s fingers land on the keyboard and start to type as he spreads his legs for him isn’t remotely hot. Yep, he’s going to stick with thinking that no matter how much his body is trying to tell him that being used by Kakeru as he works is kind of sexy.

Kakeru’s robe doesn’t hide much when he’s sat like this and all it takes is brushing it aside for Taiga to be greeted by his half hard cock. He really is shameless with the way he’s let himself get so turned on when he knows he still has work to do. Taiga refuses to think about the fact that he’s definitely way harder than Kakeru is as he wraps a hand around the base and leans forwards. He does acknowledge how trashy it is that Kakeru was already going commando though. It’s almost as if he was expecting Taiga to come to his room and was ready for things to be as easy access as possible.

Taking the head of Kakeru’s cock between his lips, heat washes through his body. He needs to control himself and not get too worked up from simply having the flashy bastard’s dick in his mouth, but that’s really difficult when he can feel it starting to harden swiftly as he takes more of it in and it starts to fill his mouth properly. Sucking hard as he starts to bob his head, arousal runs through him like electricity. He’s so tempted to shove a hand into his shorts and take some of the edge off of it as he works on opening his throat to take Kakeru even further inside but he doesn’t want him to know that he’s really turned on right now. As far as Kakeru knows, the only thing Taiga likes about this is the money and that’s how it’s going to stay.

Kakeru’s breathing quickly starts to pick up, coming heavier as a familiar ache sets into Taiga’s jaw. Still, behind the sounds of his heavier breaths and the lewd sounds of Taiga’s mouth on his cock, there’s the consistent sound of typing as Kakeru works away. He really is just using him isn’t he? Focusing fully on his work as opposed to Taiga at all. He can’t help the way his hand reaches towards the front of his shorts and closes over his cock as he thinks about that. Submitting to Kakeru like this isn’t hot or anything, his body is just a traitor and likes weird things, that’s all. A small moan muffles itself around Kakeru’s cock as he rubs himself through his shorts, okay maybe this specific situation is getting him off more than usual. So what?

“No touching yourself, Taiga-kyun.” Kakeru’s voice reaches him as a break happens in the typing. “I have to make a call, we wouldn’t want them to hear you moaning would we?”

The words start to sink in as he lets his hand fall away from his cock and he’s fairly certain he misheard him at first. Kakeru isn’t really going to ring someone while he’s being sucked off is he? Sure asides from his heavier breathing he’s not really responding that audibly, but can he really do that? And why does that somehow turn Taiga on even more. It’s probably just ‘cause he’s stupidly horny in general. 

“Hello, yes sorry to ring you at this time, this is Juuouin Kazuo speaking.”

Taking as much of Kakeru’s cock in his mouth as he can manage, Taiga sucks hard and presses his tongue up against the underside as he pulls himself back upwards. There’s barely a disturbance in Kakeru’s breathing as he reaches the tip and lets his tongue circle the head but it’s something. Giving himself a second to breathe, he waits only a moment before repeating the action, determined that he’ll get some response from Kakeru as he has his conversation.

“The email I received from you today had some curious numbers in it, I was wanting to confirm those were accurate before forwarding that onwards.”

As Kakeru continues his business talk, Taiga manages to draw the occasional hitches of breath out of him, but nothing more extreme. He’s so composed that it’s pissing him off. There’s no way this should be so easy for him to maintain. A hand lands in Taiga’s hair as Kakeru starts to speak again, brushing through the unruly strands and encouraging him to take more of his length down his throat. It’s as good of an acknowledgement as any, even when Kakeru’s talking about big numbers and money, he wants more. He can’t completely shut off the fact he’s a sleazy asshole even when he’s doing business and Taiga’s mouth is good enough to distract him like this. Moaning himself, he almost forgets that he’s supposed to be keeping quiet. He can’t really help it and it is Kakeru’s fault for putting him in this situation.

“Thank you very much, I’ll get that sent off right away.” The fingers in his hair tighten as Taiga manages to take almost his entire cock in his mouth. “The pleasure is mine, you’ve been a big help.”

A true aches starts to settle into his jaw as the conversation finishes and pleasantries are exchanged. More than anything Taiga wants to be able to get his hand on his own cock again and to feel some pleasure himself. At the end of this he knows he’ll have Kakeru’s dick buried in his ass but he’s not the most patient guy. Hopefully when Kakeru’s off the phone he’ll let him touch himself again, it’s so cruel not to let him.

“I’ll see you on Wednesday, yes, goodbye.” 

The second he hears Kakeru’s phone placed on the desk, his hand is back on the front of his pants and a pleasured sound is vibrating around Kakeru’s cock. It feels so good to be able to relieve some of that desperation for stimulation. 

“Taiga-kyun’s very needy isn’t he~?” Kakeru’s voice travels down to him as his fingers resume typing. “Don’t worry I’ll get this sent off and then all my attewntion will be on my adowable Taiga-kyun.”

The way Kakeru speaks should be a complete boner killer, but Taiga’s too far gone to have it ruin his arousal. It’ll be better once Kakeru’s too caught up in fucking him to speak, thankfully he’s usually got enough decency to drop the annoying speech pattern once they move to the bed. Ignoring the bullshit that Kakeru spouts as he finishes up his last little bit of work, Taiga pushes past the ache in his jaw to continue sucking him off, hoping that if he does a good enough job of it Kakeru will be too distracted by how good he feels to bother saying his words all tacky or backwards and weird.

A small moan and a heavily shuddering breath leave Kakeru before not only is one hand back on Taiga’s head, but another joins it. Both push him back gently, his cock slipping from Taiga’s mouth, spit dripping down Taiga’s chin as it does. Shining wet in front of him, it is tempting to lean forward and take it into his mouth again but with Kakeru’s chair moving backwards, that ability is taken from him.

“Now now, I want to get my money’s worth from this.” Standing from his chair, the robe falls closed once more, his erection obviously tenting the front. “As nice as that mouth of yours is, it’s your ass I’m really paying for.” 

Groaning quietly to himself at Kakeru playing up the fact he’s paid for him, Taiga pushes himself from the floor. Admittedly he does want Kakeru inside him but it doesn’t change the fact that everything that leaves Kakeru’s mouth is annoying. That annoying demeanor stays as he takes a seat on that stupid bed of his and pets his lap as though it’s a seat for Taiga to sit on. Regardless of his annoyance, he does end up straddling Kakeru’s thighs on the bed as he reaches it, the hardness of his cock pressing insistently against his ass as he sits down.

“Don’t go makin’ it romantic and weird.” He mutters just before Kakeru’s lips fall on his with no reservations about the fact he’s just had his dick in his mouth. Kissing deeply and slowly, it’s far softer than is called for given how clear it is that both of them are desperately turned on.

“What makes you think I’d do that, Taiga-kyun.” A quick chaste kiss is pressed to his lips as he pauses. “You’re just doing this for money for your precious Kazuki-san and I’m just the rich sleaze buying you, right?”

If Taiga were more perceptive, he might see the slight hurt in Kakeru’s eyes as he says those final words. However he is not. Rolling his eyes at what Kakeru says instead, he moves out of his lap and tugs off his clothes as he moves to lay back against the mattress. Spreading his legs wide, he tries to show off exactly where he wants him as he waits for Kakeru to supply him with lube so they can get a move on with things. 

“You really are eager aren’t you? Do delinquents go into heat?” The mattress shifts as Kakeru moves off it. “Hold there for a moment for me and then I’ll give you what you want.”

He’d completely forgotten about agreeing to let Kakeru take a photo as a phone is brought in front of him and the sound of a photo being snapped sounds. Heat rises fast in his cheeks at the position he’s in and how satisfied Kakeru looks as he examines the explicit image. If that ever got out it would completely ruin Taiga. 

“That’s it, right?” He asks, watching as Kakeru places his phone down before taking off his glasses and turning to him with a sleazy smile. “You got your photo, now you can fuck me and I can get my money.”

As he waits a finger strokes over his entrance, not going inside but eager to be coated in lube so that it may. Kakeru is annoying but Taiga really does enjoy this part of it. At least this time, Kakeru is making a move for condoms and lube.

“Hmm~ I think I want to get you all nice and ready for little Kakeru-kyun today.” Glaring at Kakeru as he says that stupid nickname for his cock, Taiga’s finger falls away from his entrance. 

At least lube and a condom do land on the bed as Kakeru climbs back onto it and from the position he assumes, Taiga knows he’s in for some proper stimulation finally. Head happily between Taiga’s legs, Kakeru licks over where Taiga’s finger had just been stroking. Strong, flat strokes over his entrance with his tongue just about reaching his balls before starting again, Taiga can’t help but to squirm slightly at the sensation. It feels good, of course it does, but he’s still not really used to the warmth of Kakeru’s tongue pressing more insistently against his ass with each lick as he gets closer and closer to pressing inside. He’s only done this a couple of times before and both times Taiga’s ended up a moaning mess before he’s even got a cock inside him.

A pleased hum leaves Kakeru as he presses Taiga’s legs open even wider. He’s so exposed like this and Kakeru’s definitely loving that. Taking a break from almost penetrating him with his tongue, a kiss is pressed to his inner thigh, each one lingering longer and longer to the point where they stop just shy of leaving a lasting mark as Kakeru pulls back from the kisses. No matter how nice this all feels, it’s still falling short of what he really needs. Kakeru seems to know that though, drawing everything out and taking his time with him means he gets more for his money after all.

“Kazuo, you-” He sounds breathless as the words fall out of his mouth before he’s even decided what to say. Honestly he hadn’t really decided to speak at all, the words escape him by accident.

“Yes yes Taiga-kyun~” There’s a smile flashed at him, before Kakeru dips back between his legs once more.

A moan spills from Taiga’s lips as his tongue presses inside. However it was that Kakeru learnt to do this, he’s far too good at fucking him with his tongue. Precum drips from Taiga’s cock where it lays heavy and erect against his abdomen, running down the skin in a thin and ticklish trail. He can’t help the whimpers leaving him, nor how he insistently presses himself back against Kakeru’s mouth, demanding more. From the sounds Kakeru makes he knows he’s enjoying the embarrassing way Taiga’s acting but he can’t react in any other way when he’s feeling like this. A hand flies into his hair, pushing it back off his face as a gasping moan leaves him. Sweat has already started to bead at his hairline, dampening the strands as he holds his bangs back from his forehead.

As Kakeru pulls back, it’s a relief to see a hand immediately reaching for the condom on the bed. Good, he’s not going to draw this out and tease him. As Kakeu’s shrugs off his robe, Taiga is reminded that there’s a very good reason for that. He must be feeling neglected himself, his cock still shines slightly with Taiga’s saliva as it stands proud between his legs. Kakeru is an annoying bastard but even he has his limits.

“Flip over for me Taiga-kyun~” Fingers easily open the condom packet before moving to roll it on. “Your expressions are so cute but I want to see that tight ass of yours.”

He doesn’t even bother being exasperated by Kakeru phrasing his request how he does. Kakeru likes his ass, that much is obvious. Kakeru likes asses in general. Taiga’s just the one who’s currently the victim of his perverted fixations. Not that he can really say he minds right now. Right as he gets into his new position, two slick fingers press into him and he finds himself moaning all over again. There’s no real point to this, he can definitely take his cock already, but the precise curling of his fingers into Taiga’s prostate has him crying out in pleasure. Kakeru knows far too well what he likes. Seemingly satisfied with the response he’s gotten, the fingers slide out of him. The next contact he receives from him is a hand on one of his hips and the heat of the head of his cock pressing against his entrance instead.

Stretching only slightly as he presses inside, the fact Taiga can take him so easily is a testament to how often he’s been coming to Kakeru’s room for this reason lately. It’s not his fault that Kazuki keeps having merch, or concerts to attend. It’s not like he can’t get free tickets to those but he wants to support Kazuki! Not just sit in the complimentary seats given to him because of affiliations. Behind him a sound of pure pleasure leaves Kakeru’s lips as he sinks deeper into him and Taiga hears himself respond in kind at the satisfaction of being filled. He’s such a satisfying size, not so big that it’s a struggle to take him but large enough that he feels substantial within him.

No words leave Kakeru’s lips as he feels his hips press against his ass; finally he’s got him to shut up, but that’s hardly the most satisfying part of the situation. The heat of Kakeru’s body flush against his own as he pauses to catch his breath is almost stifling. He doesn’t want him to stop or wait. He wants him to start moving right away, having his cock deep within him feels so good but he wants more. He wants to feel him pounding into him so badly and the head of Kakeru’s cock brushing past his prostate with every thrust. Moving himself forwards slightly, he starts to rock himself against Kakeru’s dick, hoping he’ll get the hint without him having to beg for him to start moving.

“Easy, Taiga-kyun.” As Kakeru speaks, he starts to pull back himself. Kakeru might be annoying but he’s thankfully not an idiot.

A choked moan leaves Taiga as Kakeru pushes in again deep. He doesn’t relent at all once he starts, each and every thrust is powerful and almost as if he’s challenging Taiga to be able to take what he’s asked for. It’s just what he needed. Between them the air fills with the sounds of Kakeru’s skin slapping against his own, their heavy breathing and the depraved reactions. He can’t hold his back and he doesn’t want to, he is loud and he always has been. It’s impossible to keep in his reactions when Kakeru’s got fucking him down to such an art. Taiga might be a little too easy, considering the fact that even when he isn’t needing money, occasionally he’s considered pretending that he does as an excuse to have Kakeru’s dick again. He can’t really be blamed though, for a weird annoying nerd, Kakeru’s surprisingly good in bed.

It isn’t like Taiga has any range of reference for Kakeru’s skill other than his own fingers and the small array of toys Kakeru’s purchased him as gifts but he’s damn sure Kakeru’s just really good. He’s good at too much in life, he’s smart, rich and despite the fact his prism shows are always really stupid, scores highly with them as well. Bringing an arm in front of his mouth, he bites into it. Not because he wants to keep himself down but because with Kakeru yet again proving that his winning hand in life extends to how good he is in bed, he needs some way of grounding himself. If he was facing Kakeru, it would be his shoulder his teeth sunk into. Perhaps that’s another reason why he’s fucking him from behind, between the communal bath and one of Kakeru’s jumps involving nudity, bite marks are hard to hide.

Kakeru’s position changes behind him, his hands moving from Taiga’s hips and arms landing either side of Taiga’s own. Continuing to fuck into him with steady rhythm, his lips meet Taiga’s back, pressing desperate kisses against what must be salty and sweaty skin. It feels like he’s starting to lose control a little and be overtaken by the pressing urgency of his approaching orgasm. Despite the breather that he had while rimming Taiga, he supposes that the amount of time he spent sucking him off definitely would have helped in getting him to this point so fast. Not that Taiga is far behind. Every thrust of Kakeru’s sends sparks of pleasure through him and he can’t at all deny that he’s getting close to climax either.

Moans fall almost directly into his ear and he can start to feel the sweat sandwiched between their bodies. Kakeru’s room stinks of sex and the atmosphere surrounding them is thick with depraved indulgence. Nothing matters to either of them right now except the pleasure they both feel and how close they are to feeling the height of it rushing through their bodies. Letting his teeth unlatch from his arm, Taiga hears himself panting heavily. His fingers fist at the sheets gripping tight as things start to get too intense. If Kakeru manages to hold out a little longer he’ll be able to cum from his cock and tongue alone. He doesn’t know if such a thing will be possible though. Kakeru’s definitely approaching his limit and if he manages to last even another minute Taiga will be amazed.

“Taiga-” His voice cuts off as his thrusts speed up, yeah there’s no way he’s holding out long enough. Fucking himself back against Kakeru’s cock he milks every last bit of pleasure out of it that he can while Kakeru can still stand moving inside him.

As his voice leaves him in a cry of pleasure and his cock pulses within Taiga, Kakeru’s hips still. He can hear the sustained heavy breathing from him as he holds in places deep inside his ass, his release filling the condom as he cums. It’s frustrating, almost like he’s being edged on purpose to be denied stimulation like this when he’d been so close himself. 

As Kakeru’s breathing starts to even out properly, a hand slides around his waist to wrap itself around his cock. Gasping at the contact, he feels almost over sensitive as Kakeru starts to work his length. Just as quickly as his pleasure had been cut off, it starts to build again, moans leaving him easily as he jerks him closer and closer to completion. With Kakeru still in his ass, the satisfying feeling of him sustained even as he starts to soften, it kind of feels like he’s receiving stimulation from both ends. As he gets to the point of tipping over the edge into the extreme sensations of his climax, he feels his eyes start to water slightly, tears threatening them from the intensity of what he’s feeling.

Back arching and head tilting upwards he hears a half-sobbed moan leave his lips. It is intense, it’s just what he was searching for. His body shakes slightly as Kakeru continues to pump his cock through his orgasm. Each wash of heat that flashes through his body feels as intense as the last and by the time he finally starts to come down from the overwhelming pleasure, he can feel sweat dripping from his skin.

“Kazuo, out.” The demand stops him for saying anything stupid as his head remains feeling slightly floaty and out of it.

“Roger that, Taiga-kyun~” 

Flopping onto the mattress as soon as Kakeru’s out of him, he narrowly avoids the mess of his own cum. He’s glad they do this in Kakeru’s room because changing the bedding after has to be a pain. Not letting his eyes focus on Kakeru, they wander over to the cash left for him on the desk. 

“Did you want a tip for doing such a good job?” Kakeru comments as he notices where Taiga’s eyes have drifted to. “You’ve improved so much since I first hired you. Perhaps I should pay extra for exclusive use, keep my cutie Taiga-kyun all to myself.”

Huffing loudly and pushing himself off the bed, Taiga moves to start dressing himself. Kakeru’s really obnoxious when he gets like this. Besides, it’s not like Taiga’s doing this with anyone else. He’s just doing it with Kakeru, for Kazuki merch of course, and occasionally when he needs a little extra money in general. Yeah that’s it, not because he likes Kakeru or anything, it’s definitely not that…


End file.
